


Chéri

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..homme a une bague au doigt, un enfant blond sur les épaules..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chéri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402360) by [lazlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong). 



> **Translated into French by talented Nardy. Je vous remercie!**  
>  Disclaimer : Personnages pas à nous, et cette fois ci, l’histoire n’est pas à moi non plus.

_La timidité est l’arme de prédilection face à l’hypocrisie_

 

C’est assez intéressant de constater la façon ultra-simpliste que les gens ont de sauter aux conclusions.

Vous savez, un homme a une bague au doigt, un enfant blond sur les épaules (les yeux bleus perçants et une sacré personnalité déjà) et votre ex se sent suffisamment en sécurité pour oser vous approcher avec une fille à son bras et pour vous demander des nouvelles de votre femme.

De cette voix, amicalement amoureuse et complice, genre «on était jeunes alors et on croyait tout savoir » et dans le même temps de tout son corps il suggère avec un certain enthousiasme, «et si on se faisait un petit apparté dans les toilettes?» Clin d’œil à votre passé…

Du coup, vous ne ressentez pas le moindre remords, éducation BCBG en force, quand vous répondez avec une fausse timidité, l’entrainant de plus en plus profondément dans la toile de vos mensonges. 

Il n’était pas le mec le plus intelligent du coin, non plus. Sa petite amie semble complètement fascinée par vous, rayonnante de confidence et avec une regrettable envie de papoter.

-Vous avez l’air si jeune- hi, hi, sans vouloir vous offenser- vingt cinq ans à peine? Et déjà marié? C’est un tel engagement! Et déjà un enfant? Oh, il a deux ans?

-Chéri, ton ami est tellement mature… Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps pour nous aussi…

Le _Chéri_ susnommé n’a pas l’air ravi du tour que semble prendre la conversation et demande depuis combien de temps vous êtes mariés?

-Ca va faire trois ans.

-Wahh, c’est du rapide…

La fille renchérit, confiante et gentiment curieuse.

-Vous avez su au premier coup d’œil qu’elle était l’amour de votre vie?

 _Chéri_ est décidément inconfortable, il le sent le salaud que ça va lui exploser à la figure, il ne sait pas encore quoi exactement mais, je viens de le dire, ce n’est pas le plus malin du quartier.

-Et comment avez-vous su que c’était elle?

-Oh, je suis carrément tombé amoureux dès la première nuit.

Elle est toute excitée. Et comme de bien entendu, et à trois, à deux, à un… Vient l’exclamation habituelle couplée avec la question rituelle.

-C’est tellement romantique!!! Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble?

Et c’est avec certain un plaisir que vous donnez la réponse, que vous prononcez lentement et clairement, que le 9 Septembre cela fera huit ans.

 _Chéri_ perd des couleurs. Et devient plutôt verdâtre en fait. Comme la fois ou j’ai massacré le bouquet de rose et qu’il affirmait que ce n’était qu’une erreur. Une erreur unique.

Indication claire qu’il se sent encore largué. «Suzie, au fait, nous devons y aller…»

Mais c’est trop tard pour la mission de sauvetage.

A dire vrai il aurait pu s’en tirer, s’il avait couru en entraînant Suzie avec lui, mais dommage pour lui, il est bien trop trouillard pour  faire quelque chose d’aussi impoli. Et donc quand une main ornée de la même bague s’empare du fardeau remuant sur mes épaules, il comprend parfaitement _qui_ exactement, j’ai épousé, cinq ans après être tombé amoureux.

 

Traducteur’snote : J’ai adoré cette petite fic, toute mimi et qui me réconcilie avec la fin de QAF…

Bizoumouchoux


End file.
